To the Past
by Teen Titans Forever Together
Summary: Idiots cause time travel. Rated T cause I'm annoyed.
1. Idiots at Work

**This takes place right after the Brotherhood of Evil thing.**

_Idiots at_ Work

_Titans Tower 2031_

Shadow was in her room reading when Wasp, Butterfly, Verin, Sunflare, Moonfire, Phoenix, Crow, Midnight, Tide, Wave, Curse, Chance, Hex, Fire, and Flame knocked. Shadow turned to the door and said "Come in!"

Wasp slowly opened the door saying "Please, please, please, don't get mad but… um… me and Hex were fighting while you were in the kitchen and we ran into your room and as self-defense I kind of used your meditation mirror to block his punch."

She turned to the rest of them and said, "So my brother and sisters couldn't stop them. Neither could my best friend, my friends, or the ones who were fighting."

Hex whined, "I thought I was your best friend?"

Shadow responded, "My best friend is the only one who hasn't destroyed my property. Which is Chance."

Chance the uncommonly fast and annoying redhead flashed his signature grin, sped away, and 5 seconds later had her favorite flower a violet and some pizza. Chance said "Pizza for the lady?"

Shadow responded smiling "Thanks."

Shadow sat on her rolling chair next to her desk and said "Who wants to punish Hex and Wasp?"

All hands shot up except Hex and Wasp's. She then said, "It's unanimous!"

So Hex and Wasp ran into Shadow's room and Hex ran into the dresser and knocked over some potions which created a vortex that sucked them all in.

**The ending of that chapter is cliché I know. Please review.**


	2. Meeting the Past

_Meeting the Past_

_Titans Tower Present Day Common Room_

Raven was meditating, Beast Boy was getting his butt kicked by Cyborg in Mega Monkeys, and Robin was talking to Starfire about how hotdogs aren't made of dogs. Then they heard a loud crash from one of the guest rooms they all ran to the sound. They were wide eyed when they saw seven teens that bear resemblance to them and six teens that bear resemblance to their friends. Robin got in fighting position but before he could yell 'Titans Go!' Moonfire ran up to him, gave him a hug, and yelled, "Daddy, mommy, I missed you!"

Robin was stunned then all of a sudden Crow yelled, "Dad and mom are alive in this time!"

The Logan siblings all screamed, "Yay!"

Raven yelled, "Quiet!"

When all was quiet Starfire asked, "What is going on and why are you hugging Robin?"

Crow said, "We're from the future and she's hugging Uncle Richard because in the future all of our parents died in an explosion and he's her dad."

Beast Boy finally said something which was, "Can you tell us your names and parents?"

Flame said, "You have to guess our parents but I'm Flame that's Midnight, Butterfly, Fire, Chance, Hex, Curse, Shadow, Wasp, Sunflare, Moonfire, Verin, Phoenix, Crow, Wave, and Tide."

Cyborg said, "Ok tell us if you want if you don't we won't ask but we know Moonfire's dad is Rob."

**I know it sucks but thanks for reading so far.**


	3. The Wests

_The Wests_

Shadow said, "Thanks."

All the future Titans ate then they went to the common room.

Titans Tower Present Day Common Room

"I'm surprised you spilt my potions into a time travel potion but sent us back to far." Shadow said.

Just then Kid Flash and Jinx sped in and said, "I saw someone as fast as me I came to challenge him to a race around the world!"

"Ok." Chance said.

Then they sped off and Chance was back first and with a ton of flowers who naturally gave them to Shadow then Kid Flash was back with a look of surprise. Of course Curse hugged him and said, "Daddy please don't die!"

Kid Flash looked at the grim girl and said, "If I am your dad then I'll try to avoid it but one question are you from the future?"

Curse nodded and Hex hugged Jinx saying to her, "Stay safe, mom don't die help dad live please his speed will be the death of him."


	4. The Chat with Bad Language

_The Chat with Bad Language_

"Sorry."

Jinx asked "What was that about?"

"Your dead in the future."

"What the F***?"

"Language people language!"

Kid Flash then said, "Ok so who's son is he?"

Chance said, "Hey, I have a name and it's Chance!"

**Sorry it was so short. Oh, I've been forgetting the disclaimer so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only their children.(Starts to sob) Why can't I own the Teen Titans, why can't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry but I CAN'T update for a while my house got burnt down. 


End file.
